1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a radio wave system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for analyzing a distribution of electromagnetic waves using a 4-port transverse electromagnetic (TEM) cell.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, due to the increased demand for various types of communication and broadcasting services including personal communication services, various electronic devices which can provide the services to users have been proposed. Further, the electronic devices transmit a radio wave signal in a predetermined frequency band to users to provide various types of communication services and broadcasting services to users.
As the electronic devices transmit the radio wave signal in a predetermined frequency band, the electronic devices generate various electromagnetic waves, wherein the electromagnetic waves serve as electromagnetic wave noise for other electronic devices to lead to a malfunction of other electronic devices and the electromagnetic waves for the electronic devices may damage a body of a user. Therefore, there is a need to accurately analyze a distribution of electromagnetic waves of the electronic devices.
However, methods for analyzing the distribution of electromagnetic waves using the 4-port TEM cell, and the like, in the current radio wave system have been schematically proposed, but a method for accurately measuring a distribution of electromagnetic waves of electronic devices has not yet been proposed. In particular, a detailed method for analyzing a distribution of electromagnetic waves using the 4-port TEM cell has not yet been proposed.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for accurately analyzing the distribution of electromagnetic waves for currently used electronic devices so as to minimize the damage of a body of a user and the malfunction of electronic devices due to the electromagnetic waves of electronic devices in the radio wave system.